Drunken mishap
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: A little too much drink at the Yule Gala probably wasn't the best idea, or was it a help in disguise for Harriet? Female Harry/Voldemort (Tom Riddle) pairing. Canon Divergence. Fluffy Marvolo, with a little husband-wife banter. Rating M. This is mature content.


_A/: A new story for all you lovely guys. This one's a small new year's present for all the support and love you've given me. Happy new year!_

_This is another Harrymort and smut, so I hope you guys enjoy it. __I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

_Warnings: Smut and a lot of fluff (if that can be considered a warning)_

* * *

Harriet woke up with a deep groan, one hand massaging her temple and trying to ease the loud thumping in her head. Her head hurt badly, so much that the splitting headache threatened to crack her skull into two.

Just what had happened last night?

She gingerly sat up against the headboard and groggily peered her eyes open. She squinted them when the harsh sunlight hit directly at them.

Her breath smelled of Firewhisky, and her throat was dry. She reached out for a glass of water when her hand landed on a piece of paper instead.

Harriet frowned. Her brows furrowed deeper when she found a beautiful, deep red rose right beside the paper, and a small vial too. She unfolded the note and started reading it; it was from Marvolo.

_'There is a vial of hangover potion beside the glass of water, two to three drops of it in water should have sufficed, but seeing how much you drank last night, I would recommend four drops. Do take it on an empty stomach, it will cure your hangover. _

_And, as you so eloquently asked for my opinion, you looked absolutely ravishing in that lace lingerie you wore._

_Marvolo.'_

Harriet's face flushed crimson as she read the last line, again and again. She scrambled from her comfortable position, the headache from getting extremely drunk forgotten now, and sat up. The action made the blanket fall off her upper body.

She glanced down at herself, only to notice that she wasn't wearing the gown from last night's Yule celebrations. She wasn't even wearing her nightdress. Instead, she wore one of Marvolo's black satin nightshirt that barely covered her mid thighs. Salazar, she wasn't even wearing a pyjama.

Horror and mortification filled her mind as she racked her brain in an attempt to remember what exactly had happened after she'd gotten drunk. Harriet was all the more concerned about how she'd behaved with Marvolo.

Glimpses of the past night caught up with her—Harriet flirting horribly with her husband and him being both amused and worried for her, Harriet kissing him and catching him off guard. Her stripping down to underwear and showing off her ass.

She covered her mouth in alarm as she pieced everything together. She'd kissed him and basically declared how much she loved him.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm her furiously beating heart. She looked down at herself again; Marvolo must have dressed her in his short after her refusal to wear anything, claiming it was too hot.

The clock on the bedside table chimed ten, breaking her out of her stupor. It was almost time for breakfast before the students would leave home for Yule holidays. Detangling her hair to look more presentable, Harriet moved towards the wardrobe to get her clothes to get ready for the day. But, only one question occupied her mind—how would she face Marvolo now?

* * *

Harriet hummed under her breath as she worked around the kitchen. She was finally back home and had given the house helps some much-needed break as she decided to prepare the dinner herself.

_'Home'. _

She sighed in content. She'd never thought that she would be able to have a home ever, let alone a family. However unconventional it seemed, Harriet loved her family deeply—Nagini, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, Barty, Remus—all of them were part of it. Harriet adored each of them, including her husband.

Her heart skipped a beat, in excitement, at the mere thought of him. She hadn't known when she'd started falling for him, but the feeling wasn't unwelcomed. Her fingers involuntarily touched the back of her ear where he'd left a feather-light kiss during her departure from the school, earlier that morning. It had taken a lot of courage to not just melt in his arms, but she'd managed.

Harriet smiled. She could still feel his musky breath fanning her face and teasing her, could still remember the amusing gleam in his eyes taunting her about her drunken antics.

She sighed again. That man was going to drive her crazy, she was sure. Harriet knew that he would be back soon, as soon the meeting finished, but she missed him terribly. Not that she would ever voice it in front of him.

Busying herself in the pending tasks, Harriet didn't hear the light footsteps approaching her from behind. Her actions halted only when two strong arms wrapped around her, from behind, pulling her the firm body of her husband. Her breath hitched as he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent deeply.

"Hi." Her voice was a breathy whisper. "I thought you wouldn't be home before dinner."

"Did you mean it?"

She turned around to look at him, confusion palpable on her face and was surprised to see a plethora of emotions swirling in his eyes.

"Mean what?" His response was to pull her closer to himself. Harriet's heart started thudding even louder, for all the time she'd known him, Marvolo wasn't one to show affection easily. Then what happened that he allowed himself to display his emotions.

"I overheard you and Miss Granger talking about us that night, on the Astronomy Tower. Honestly, I didn't intend to get my hopes high up, but then you started babbling after getting drunk and I..."

Harriet groaned, hiding her face in his chest in embarrassment. She would kill Fred and George for spiking her drink with their newest invention. Her husband though seemed to be enjoying her mortification.

"I'm gonna strangle those two to death." Marvolo's chest rumbled as he laughed, making her look at him with a pout.

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm on your side." Marvolo convinced her."As for those two, I believe they recorded your antics on their camera."

"They recorded me?" Harriet was baffled. Oh boy, those two pranksters wouldn't be living for long now, and they had asked for it themselves.

"Hmm...all of you—you, Draco, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, and even Albus. It was quite funny if you ask me. All of you, with no clue whatsoever as to what you are doing."

Harriet looked at him in all seriousness only to realise that he was messing with her when she saw him trying to hide his smile behind a neutral façade.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" Her heart swelled in love as he threw his head back and laughed in wild abandonment. The way his eyes crinkled slightly when he smiled, the way his shoulders shook as he tried to compose himself again, she loved it all. She wondered if he'd even been this carefree and silly before they got married.

"I do," Harriet said after a few moments. Marvolo looked at her, his laughter fading in the slightest, and he could see the sincerity weighing in her words. "I do mean it."

It didn't take Marvolo much time to catch what she meant. He leaned into her touch as she gently stroked his cheeks.

"I want a family with you. Start afresh, without any grudges. Us, that's what I want. I want to start a family with you."

Marvolo's let out a relieved sigh hearing her; he was afraid if, this would ruin their relationship, and whatever trust they have gained for each other. He delicately placed a hand on her flat belly, smiling widely, gazing at her as if asking for permission.

"May I?"

"Yes." As soon as the words left her mouth, his lips were on hers. Warm and soft and insistent. They moved against her lips in perfect synchronisation. He kept the pace slow at first, testing the waters, but soon the kisses became passionate and demanding.

His tongues danced around her, tasting her, testing her. He swallowed her moans greedily, pushing her against the kitchen counter, and she wondered for how long had he been fantasising this. Wanting this.

His mouth left hers to nip delicately on her neck and collarbone, pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders and biting a little that made her yelp. Marvolo chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her when their eyes met. She nearly came apart solely by the hunger clouding his gaze, his pupils blown wide and lips swollen.

"Bedroom," Harriet whispered in the slightest of tones. She didn't want to be ruining her kitchen at all, especially when there were going to be guests tomorrow. Marvolo picked her up easily, breathing heavily against her mouth, and in a flash, they were in the bedroom.

He pushed her on the bed, hovering her and closing the distance between their bodies. He nudged his knee between her legs, thrusting a little, feeling the heat of her core. Still, he took his time undressing her.

As the dress came off, Marvolo breathed in sharply. The red lace lingerie she wore having a nice effect on his already hardened cock. His gaze roamed around her exposed form hungrily, gently massaging her pert breasts, loving the way she blushed under him.

He bent forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, "I didn't know you wore such exposing clothes every day."

"And how would it have mattered what I wear?" Harriet moaned as his fingers found their way towards her wet core.

"I would have made a move much sooner, wife," Marvolo growled, pressing his face into the hollow of her neck and placing open-mouthed kisses. He all but ripped her bra, ignoring her surprised shriek, and latched his hot and eager mouth on her now hardened nipples. His fingers moved down her body, painfully slow, testing her. Harriet groaned in annoyance as he purposely touched her everywhere but not where she needed it the most. She gasped, suddenly, when he palmed her clit through the lace cloth.

"Hmm...look at you. So wet and ready. Is this all for me?" He could only get a quick nod from her he kept teasing her, enjoying the pleasurable look on her face.

"I can't wait to bury my cock deep inside your pussy." With that, he tore open her panties as well, and pushed two fingers inside her wet heat easily. A grin appeared on his face when he felt her muscle walls clenching around his fingers.

"Oh, my innocent wife likes dirty talking. Not so innocent, are we?"

Harriet pulled him towards him, kissing soundly, desperately wanting to taste him. She pulled his shirt off, needing him to be as close to her as possible. Marvolo caught up with, shivering in desire as she appreciatively raked her hands down his toned body. Her hunger for him was equally intent in her eyes and actions. Harriet loved the way his muscles tensed under her touch.

"See something you like?"

"Love it."

Marvolo heaved out a heavy breath as her fingers found the edge of his undergarment, her hand sliding down the outline of his hardened member through the cloth. He watched her with hooded eyes, sensual feeling burning through him wherever she touched. He slumped forward, his body covering her wholly, as her hand reached cupped his balls and he let out a loud moan. Salazar, he would come even before entering her.

"Fuck me, husband."

He didn't need any more confirmation, didn't wait for any moment. With a heated spell in Parseltongue, he magicked off the rest of the clothes that barely covered their dignity. Bracing his arms on either side of her body, he thrust into her.

Harriet sighed in contentment as he filled her, his body moulding in her perfectly. She rubbed his back, signalling him to move.

Marvolo couldn't keep the moans to himself as he completely sheathed himself inside of her. He steadily started increasing his pace, her wet core providing the perfect friction.

"Oh god, Marvolo, right there."

"You like that, don't you. You like it when I go rough and fast?" Marvolo's voice came out as a possessive growl.

"Yes!" Harriet exclaimed in pure ecstasy as she almost reached her climax. "Faster."

"You're mine!" He rumbled, his fingers digging in the smooth skin of her waist that was sure to leave bruises later.

"Yes, yours. Only yours." Harriet's eyes rolled back in bliss as she finally reached her peak.

"Yes, that's it, wife. Come on my cock. Come on. Salazar, you're so beautiful." Marvolo buried his face in her neck as he too climaxed.

They laid there for a long moment, tangled in each other's arms contently. He moved upright and kissed her tenderly, a smile gracing his face when he could read the love she held for him. He rolled off her, picked up his wand and magicked them clean.

Marvolo pulled her to him after he was done, covered them in blankets and sighed as he breathed in her scent.

"That was wow!" Harriet's breathy response earned her a delightful laugh from her husband.

"Indeed. You should get drunk more often." Kissing the top of her head, he couldn't feel more content as he felt with her right beside him. "Now sleep, wife. We have to start practising that family you want to have with me."

"I can't wait," Harriet mumbled, trying to hide away the blush that rose on her cheeks at his excellent suggestion.

* * *

-_A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this one! Reads, followers, favorites and reviews are always appreciated! Good day to all! :)_


End file.
